Her Wedding Rings
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: Short Piper and Leo one-shots that are centered around their wedding rings. Written in Piper's point of view
1. After Their Wedding

So I've decided to write a new story. Each chapter won't be very long and they will semi sorta play off of each other. For the most part, they could almost be seen as missing scenes from the series. The chapter title indicates the setting of the one-shot. I don't own anything. Enjoy : )

* * *

She liked the way that her new wedding ring sparkled in the moon light. She twirled her hand so that the ring would catch the light and it would sparkle. However she was also being careful that she wasn't waking her husband. How weird for her to say that word, husband. After all of their struggles with the Elders and their feelings and even her nearly sabotaging their own wedding, here they were joined together forever as one. The ring signified that and she couldn't believe that they had finally made it there. After looking over her ring one last time she smiled and settled into her still sleeping husbands arms and fell asleep.


	2. Charmed and Dangerous

He lay there in pain. He was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He wouldn't let her switch her powers with him like she had done last time- it was too risky with the source still after them. But she had to do something. She contented herself by sitting next to him whilst holding his left hand into both of her small hands, their rings hitting against each other. "We're going to find a way to save you." She whispered. However they were both doubtful. 


	3. Womb Raider

She didn't know how to tell him. She didn't even believe it herself, how was she expected for him to understand? It would break his heart, something she didn't want to do. He wanted to be a father so badly and now there was a very real possibility that he would never get the chance. All the demon fighting had ruined her, left her scarred in the one place not even he could heal. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She then looked at them. And hoped that the ring that he had given her-her mothers ring-would somehow give her the strength necessary to deliver the news. She sighed, looked at her ring again and went back into the next room. She didn't have the time to dwell on it with the Seer after Phoebe and her baby. She would tell him the first chance that she got.


	4. Early in Her First Pregnancy

His warm hands rested gently on her bare stomach. Already a few months into her pregnancy and the bump had started to grow. He claimed that she was still beautiful, but she no longer felt it. That was until they enjoyed a relaxing bubble bath together. She felt beautiful in his arms; she felt like her old self again. And all she could think in that moment of intimacy that was so perfect that no words needed to be said between the two was how his cold silver wedding ring contrasted so perfectly with his warm hands.


	5. Valhalley of the Dolls

Her hands felt lighter. As they should now that she had removed the wedding bands that once signified their union, their happiness. Now their marriage was over and all that was left was the simple tan line, a reminder of what used to be. The funny thing was that she hadn't even remembered taking the rings off. It must have been after he put her under the spell to take away her sadness. It definitely worked because she didn't even think twice about removing them. Without the spell, she would be too sad to take the rings off and would have left them on.

Part of her regretted this decision because her hands felt so bare without them there, but she knew that it was for the best. Her marriage was over and it was time to let go of the past and move on with her life, something she knew that she wouldn't be able to do with the rings still on her fingers. Sadly she stopped looking at her hands and fell asleep.


	6. The Night Before 'Show Ghouls'

He was hers all again. She never believed that this day would ever come. That she could snuggle up with him in the bed once again. She didn't have to worry about anyone taking him away from her-at least for a little while. Who knew what would happen once they woke up. But for right now he was hers.

She brushed the hair off of his still sleeping face and gently kissed him. She was instantly reminded of something. They had yet to put their wedding rings on again. She crawled over him to the dresser to gather the rings from the drawer, where she had been keeping them ever since they took them off when he became an elder. She had kept them most likely because in her heart she knew they would get back together one way or another.

Her actions woke him up and now he laid on the bed facing her. "What are you doing up?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I have to give you something."

"It's 3 in the morning couldn't you have waited."

"We've waited long enough. Just humor me."

He chuckled. Before he could say or do anything she had returned to the bed. Instead of going back to her side of the bed, she straddled his waist. "If you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask." He teased.

She playfully slapped his chest. "That's not what I want."

"Then why are you sitting on me?"

"I've always been more comfortable on your lap. Now give me your left hand."

"What? Why?"

"So I can give you your present."

He obliged and lifted his hand to her. She took it and slipped the ring on his ring finger then kissed his hand.

"Much better." She replied.

He smiled "It's back where it belongs." They shared a brief kiss. "I'm assuming you haven't put yours on yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Can I do the honors?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He took her rings and gently slipped them on her left hand's ring finger and also kissed her hand. Somehow she felt complete. She hadn't even realized that she felt empty before but now that the ring was safely back on her finger, she was whole once again.

"I think we should renew our vows, just to each other." He whispered.

"Right now?"

"No time like the present."

"Okay, I'd like that."

"You go first."

"Fine let me think about it for a second. Um, okay. I never thought we would be here again. I mean there was always a small part of me that hoped for it, or I wouldn't have kept the rings. And now that it has, I am so grateful to get to spend just one moment with you even though it may be our last. I love the life that we've created together. I love our sons. But most importantly I love you. And I'm so honored to still be your wife."

He paused to make sure she was done and said his own vows to her. "I too prayed every day that I could love you again and that you would forgive me for all that I did to you and our family. I shouldn't have chosen the elders over you and I won't ever make that mistake again. You mean everything to me and I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. I will spend the rest of my life making up for my past mistakes but as long as you're by my side, nothing could go wrong. I love you."

They were both crying at this point. "You may now kiss the bride." She whispered after a while. He complied. The kiss grew passionate almost instantly and reluctantly she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"We should stop this before it goes any further."

"What why? Was it something I said or something"

"No its, not that, it's just we're not alone in the house right now?"

"And?"

"What if we wake up everyone?"

"You'll just have to be quiet. Besides we can't not celebrate our wedding night."

"I will if you will," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Agreed. Now no more talking."

They continued kissing before spending the rest of the night in bliss.


	7. After 'Vaya Con Leos'

She was beyond pissed off. She wanted to scream and yell and cry at Them for taking him again. How did they think that that was okay? Did their wedding vows mean nothing to the universe? Weren't those vows supposed to be sacred and "a holy union," something, he promised her, that not even his bosses could break apart? Yet they seemed to keep ripping them apart anyways. How could they keep doing this to them and expect for her to continue working for their side? How was this fair?

Not before long the tears started again. She cried until she couldn't cry any longer. She was ready to give up fighting the good fight. What was the point? Why should she keep her end of the deal-to protect the innocent-when they couldn't keep up their end? It didn't make any sense to her any more. It was time to put this all behind her.

Something reflected in the moonlight of her darkened bedroom, distracting her of her thoughts. She looked down at the source of the light-her wedding ring. The same one that he had given to her not once, but twice now, forever promising to be hers. He was the point. He was the reason to keep fighting. Because he would be returned to her once whatever big battle her and her sisters had to face was over. How could she forget that? Had it not been for the very ring on her finger, the one that symbolized forever with the man she loved so wholeheartedly, she would have walked away from it all, once again threatening to give up on their love. Their love had conquered other things before and it would once again conquer this. It would be the force to drive her forward.

If she gave up, she was guaranteeing his death. If she gave up, her sons would lose their father. If she gave up, she was guaranteeing to never feel his love for her. To never be able to hold him again. She would never see the smile that he reserved just for her. She would never lean on him for comfort when she felt that the world was against her.

She had lost sight of everything that would happen if she gave up and that brought her to tears yet again. Except this time the tears weren't out of anger but sadness. Sadness that she would never see him again. The kind of sadness she felt when Prue died. The kind of sadness that almost consumed her whole. She twirled her ring on her finger and sent up a silent prayer that she would do whatever was necessary to get him back again hoping that he somehow heard it. She went to bed that night knowing that she would never forget him like that again but if she did, her ring would be there to remind her.


	8. During 'Forever Charmed'

He was back. She almost didn't believe it, but there he was in front of her, his wedding ring still present on his finger signifying that he was in it for the long haul. Here he was wiping the blood off of her face, taking care of her as if he was never taken despite the fact that she was refusing to look at him. His warm hands caressed her face and it brought tears of joy to her eyes. As much as she wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him and never let him go, she couldn't. At least not at that moment. It would have to wait. Her sisters were dead and she needed to find a way to bring them back. That's why she was flicking though the pages of the book instead of looking at her husband's face. If she looked at his face, she would cry about everything that had been lost.

All of a sudden he shut the book in her lap and grabbed her hands in his, forcing her to look up at him. His fingers rubbed her wedding rings. The feel of his hands on her rings made her smile a little. He was there, still supporting her, still comforting her, and he would be there to help her get her sisters back.


	9. A Few Years Later

"It's been five years since I've been taken and yet you still act like I'm going to leave you at any moment."

"I never said that. I said that I didn't like the fact that you willingly put yourself in danger whenever there is a demon attack. And that it's like you wanted to leave my life again."

"How could you think that? I love the life that we created together. Do you think that I could willingly walk away from you or our kids? I'm so tired of you belittling me. I should just leave because you keep assuming that I will."

"You have before. What's going to stop you now? I mean if you're going to leave then just leave."

There was silence. She didn't mean those words, but now she couldn't take them back.

This was the fifth fight they had this week. Demons had started to attack again after five years of being demon free. And every demon fight started a fight between them mostly because he would jump in to save her or their children and she kept thinking that he had died. And when he hadn't she scolded him which led to a fight.

Before she could say sorry for what she said, he sighed and looked down, fighting the tears that threatened to fall and spoke up, "If you're going to keep bringing up my past mistakes, then maybe I don't want to be in this marriage any more."

"I didn't mean it."

"On some level, I think that you did. Call me when you have truly forgiven me for everything then maybe I'll decide to forgive you. Hold on to this, I'll need it when you decide that I'm worthy of being your husband, your equal, again." He slipped off of his ring and placed it on the dresser. He then stormed out of the room and she wept. She didn't want to admit it, but it looked like her marriage was over. After everything that they had been through, it wasn't enough to keep them together anymore. She looked at her own wedding rings, and continued to cry.


	10. His Return

He was gone a whole week. She didn't actually believe that he would leave her but it looked like she had pushed one button too many and now he was gone for good. Or maybe something had happened to him again. With that last thought she began to panic. What if a demon actually did kidnap him? What if he was dead? Would she ever see him again?

Before she could run up the stairs to the attic and call for her sisters, to vanquish the hypothetical demon that killed her husband, he came back. He was standing at the doorway of their bedroom.

For a while, the two didn't say anything. They just stared at each other, daring the other to speak first. She was stubborn and refused to be the one that caved.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

"I'm sorry too," she replied.

They stepped toward the other and before long they had closed the distance between them. Eventually he engulfed her in a hug and was glad when she hugged back. She buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent. He grabbed her tighter and rested his chin on her head, like he had so many times before. They remained like that for a while until finally she spoke.

"I was scared that something had happened to you. You were gone for so long."

"I was scared you didn't want me back. Or that if I came back into the house, you would have blown me up."

"I could never do that."

"I know that now. Will you forgive me?"

"Always. Do you forgive me, for what I said? I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. I forgive you. We just need to work out a couple of our issues."

"Agreed. I have something for you." She replied before reluctantly pulling away from the hug. His eyes followed her as she made her way across the room. She stopped at their dresser and went into the jewelry box. She pulled out a small, silver ring, one that he recognized as his wedding band. He smiled and held out his hand once she made her way back to him.

"I get this back?"

"Only if you promise to never take it off again."

"Never."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There is no where I'd rather be than here with you. You're stuck with me for life."

She smiled and slipped the ring on his finger yet again.

"You realize that this is the third time, I've given this to you. I don't want to have to do it again."

"You won't. I promise. Besides you know what they say, third times the charm."

"Whatever you say."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Wyatt Asks for the Rings

"Mom? Mom? Are you up here?" The voice of her eldest rang through the upstairs.

"I'm in my bedroom Wyatt."

He found his way into the room. She smiled at him when he entered.

"What can I do for you?"

"I came in here to ask for your wedding ring. I mean I think that I am ready to propose and I want to give her your ring, if that's okay with you. I already asked dad and he said he was fine with it if you were."

She smiled again and cupped his cheeks.

"You're getting so old. I can't believe the day has come when my kids are getting ready to settle down and start families of their own."

"Mom..."

"Can't a mother just reminisce a little before she sends her child off into the world?"

"Yeah, yeah. So can I have it."

She simply nodded, looked at her hands, and took off her engagement ring that her own husband had given her all of those years before, leaving only her wedding band.

"Here. Remember it was my mother's as well. May it bring you all the luck that it has brought me and your father."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"You're welcome." He gave her a hug and before she could leave the room, he stopped her.

"Any last advice before I propose?"

"Make sure that she is the one."

"How would I know that?"

"Is she the one that you would go to the ends of the earth to do anything for?"

"Absolutely."

"And can you not spend every moment of everyday thinking about her?"

"No"

"Then she's probably the one."

"How did you know with dad?"

"He understood me like no one else, not even my sisters. He was there for me when I most needed him to be and when I didn't want him around, he respected my wishes. And when we were apart, I thought that I was slowly dying and that he would be the only one capable of bringing me back."

"Wow, that's powerful stuff."

"Yeah. Is that how you feel with your girlfriend?"

"I do. But how will I know that she feels the same way?"

"You'll just know. Love between people is something that cannot be conjured and when it's real, you can feel it in your heart. If you don't feel it, then she probably doesn't feel it. But if she does, then you have something really special on your hands."

"I think that she feels it, but you can never be sure."

"Take the chance. If she feels it, she'll say yes."

"And if not?"

"Give the ring to the girl that does."

"Thanks mom."

"Any time Wyatt. Now how are you going to propose? And it better not be in the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"That's where your father proposed to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But maybe I should take a play out of his book and also propose to her in the bathroom. I mean it seemed to work out for you and dad."

"Please, as your mother, I am begging you to not propose in the bathroom."

"Fine. I'm sure I'll think of the perfect place."

"Okay. Tell me what she says."

"I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Wyatt. Now go. And send your father up here."

"I will. Love you bye."


	12. During Melinda's Wedding

"Can you believe it, our youngest child is getting married today." She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't remind me. Where did the time go?" He replied. The two were in the process of getting ready for the wedding which was to start in a few hours. Just like her parents, Mel decided to get married in manor.

"I know, after today, all of our children will be married and starting their own lives, they aren't going to be needing us anymore."

"Don't be silly, they are still going to come over for your weekly dinners and before long, they'll want us to babysit their children."

"Their children, do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe. Wyatt, was mentioning to me that his wife might be pregnant."

"Wow, our first grandchild. Why would he tell you, not me?"

"He likes me better." She paused before replying.

"Did you ever think you'd live to see the day that we had grandchildren?"

"I always wished for it. I just never thought it would happen. Or at least I thought that I wouldn't look the part."

"Do you ever regret giving up your powers."

"No. Because if I hadn't, I would have lost you and the life that we created. And I would continue to stay young while you and our children aged. It wouldn't have been right."

"No it wouldn't. People would've started to get suspicious or accuse me of being a cougar."

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?" He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He ran his hands through her hair as she turned around to finish getting ready. His wedding ring reflected in the mirror, causing her to pause.

"What's wrong?" He asked as their eyes met in the reflection.

"I was just starting to think of our own wedding, that's all."

"What the part that Prue ruined or you walking out on me."

"I came back didn't I?"

"You did. You also looked absolutely stunning in your mother's dress."

"Haha thank you." She turned towards him again and the two shared a quick kiss. She then turned back to the mirror.

"I just realized something."

"What"

"This will be the first time in our marriage that we'll have the house completely to ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There has always been someone else. One or both of your sisters. Our children. Someone. But after today it will just be me and you."

"Wow, it will be. How sad that in the thirty years we've been married, this is finally the first time we will be alone. Do you think this will change anything between us?"

"No. We've been through too much for something like this to effect us."

"Absolutely. Then why bring it up?"

"I was just making an observation."

She rolled her eyes at him and finally finished getting ready. Once she was done she turned back to him.

"How do I look?" She asked a little unsure of herself. All of the years of demon fighting and having three children had definitely taken it's toll on her.

"As stunning as ever."

"Thank you. We should probably head downstairs now before they send a search party after us."

"Agreed."

She smiled and extended her hand out to him. He graciously accepted. The two walked down hand-in-hand, her left hand in his right. Once the ceremony had began, they continued to hold hands and she had noticed that every so often he would gently caress her wedding ring in between his fingers. Whenever he did that, they would look up at each other and smile, the love still present between them even after all the years they had spent together.


	13. When They're Old

"Would you stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous."

"How can you not be nervous? Today is the day that our past selves will visit us. If we say something wrong, it could screw up our entire lives together."

"Normally, I'm the one that worries."

"After all of these years together, I think you've rubbed off of me."

"What a bad habit to pick up."

"Whatever, can I just worry for a little bit. I'm surprised your not worried. In fact, why aren't you worried"

"After seeing our future selves together made me realize that everything was going to turn out fine. Plus, it's only our past selves, we've already been through this once before, it will just come natural to us."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now excuse me, I have to go and get the cookies. You should go and get the scrabble board."

"Fine. How did I deserve a wife like you."

"You got really lucky." She smiled in reply. She turned to leave the room and she knew that he was still watching her leave. After all of this time together, she knew that he still loved her, no questions asked. She made her way back to the conservatory, were her husband had already set up the board game. She smiled at him again and gently squeezed his left hand, the one still wearing the silver wedding band that she had given him three separate times in their lifetime together and they began to play.

XXXXX

"See it wasn't that bad right?" She asked him once their past selves had left.

"No. It was actually nice seeing them again."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it has reminded me of everything that we've gone through and how we've changed."

"We sure have changed a lot from them haven't we? It's so scary to think about what they still have yet to go through."

"You better stop thinking about it, it will only hurt your head."

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do, I am your husband after all."

"You are. Do you have any regrets?"

"Not a single one because every choice that I've made has lead us to this point."

"True. I love you Leo."

"I love you too Piper."

* * *

_This concludes 'Her Wedding Rings.' I really hope that you guys liked it. I enjoyed reading your reviews. Sorry I didn't really reply, I was just trying to get the story finished. Because everyone liked this story so much, I have decided to write a companion piece to this one called 'His Wedding Rings.' The new story will be written in Leo's point of view and will include different scenes in piper and leo's relationship but again will 'focus' on their wedding rings in one way or another (yes mentioning them counts). So be on the lookout for the new story (hopefully will post in a few days - as soon as the first five chapters are written)._


End file.
